Shine
by sultana x
Summary: If I could only get a kiss, I could make you take a risk... on a boy who wants this." Blaise decides to get over himself and tell Hermione how he really feels about her. Warm & Fluffy Fic!


**Shine**

**Hello, there!**

**I'm in a particularly Blaise/Hermione mood tonight. **

**I was listening to a great song called 'Shine' by 'The Morning Of' and it sort of inspired this little one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, because I would be writing fan fiction if I owned it. The song doesn't belong to me either, sadly enough. **

**The song is amazing; I pretty much listened to it on repeat as I wrote this fic.**

**Much love, Sultana.**

**I step outside into the light. **

**The sun is bright, I close my eyes… **

**The summer caught me by surprise.**

**Now I'm left here waiting for you to tell me how it is. **

Blaise walked out and onto the grounds. The sun was strong and Blaise grimaced as he adjusted to the harsh light.

It was very warm, hot even; he hadn't been outside in weeks. His tanned skin had taken on an almost pasty sheen. Not too attractive.

He took a deep breath of fresh air and was surprised to find it hot. It was almost crazy how the summer had snuck up on him.

He walked over to his favorite tree, planning on sitting in its shade.

It was a big tree, he wasn't sure what kind of tree it was, all he knew was that it was enormous and shady.

He inwardly smiled as he saw the beautiful brunette asleep in its shade.

He'd been in love with her for a long time, since their first year. She was in most of his classes; they were the brightest minds of their time. That was why they were the Heads.

He'd taken to following her around, like a love-sick puppy. He'd only realized that he was in love with her in their third year, when he saw her punch Malfoy.

Blaise couldn't help grinning at the memory. He laughed as he remembered the shocked look on the blonde's face.

Blaise needed to tell Hermione how he felt, today had to be the day. He couldn't and didn't want to hold it in any longer. He took a deep breath and plopped down beside her.

He prodded her in the side to wake her up.

She turned to look at him as she woke up and her face broke into a huge smile when she saw him. Blaise sucked in a deep breath as he took in the warmth twinkling in her eyes.

Without any preamble, and in a rush, Blaise said, "Hermione, I love you. I've loved you since our first year. I've been a total coward about it and I've never asked you out and it's made me miserable these past few years. I love you and I think you're The One, and, yes, I do realize how cliché it sounds. You're gorgeous, kind, funny and totally amazing. I'm finally asking you out, Granger, what do you think?"

**Now I'm left here waiting for you to tell me how it is…**

"Uhh…" Hermione was totally shocked; never in a million years would she have expected it.

For once, Hermione was speechless.

Honestly, she'd started having feelings for him when they'd started sharing a dorm because they were Heads.

She nodded dumbly and then regained her voice, "Blaise, I started having feelings for you at the beginning of the year, and I'd love to be with you, but would it work?"

Blaise had expected this question and was perfectly prepared for it. He grinned.

**If I could only get a kiss, **

**I could make you take a risk, on a boy who wants this…**

"I'm going to kiss you," he said, grinning. "Then you can tell me whether you think it will work out."

Hermione looked uncertain but he didn't give her a chance to reply.

He leaned into her, threaded his fingers into her hair and pulled her towards him. His lips touched hers and he glided his tongue along her lips, softly demanding entry, which she tentatively granted him.

His tongue touched hers, she hadn't been expecting the touch and she opened her mouth a little more in shock. Blaise took full advantage of the situation; his tongue started exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth.

Hermione was getting so turned on; she couldn't even believe it was from a kiss. Blaise grabbed her around the waist and brought her to lie on his hard chest as he lay down.

His hands slid under her t-shirt to explore her back. He drew erotic circles on her lower back that caused her to moan softly into his mouth.

Hermione opened her legs a little and Blaise was happily surprised when he found her straddling him. He had one hand on her ass and one hand on her naked back, beneath her t-shirt.

They kissed for a long time; Hermione had long been an eager partner. Her tongue battled for dominance with his as her hands touched his hard-as-steel chest.

**And now the sun has sunk below.**

**The evening wind now starts to blow…**

**I catch the scent of your perfume, **

**It lifts me higher than the moon. **

Blaise pulled back and grinned at Hermione who was now beside him on the ground. After much rolling around in the quest for dominance, they decided to lay side by side, facing each other.

"So… what did you think?" He asked, not even bothering to hide his smirk. Hermione licked her lips slowly, causing a strong reaction in Blaise that she felt against her pelvis.

Hermione couldn't help grinning as she accused, "You knew I wouldn't be able to resist, you had this all planned out!"

Blaise smirked even more as he drawled into her ear, "Guilty as charged, baby."

Hermione sighed as she replied, "Well, after that, there is no way in hell that I could say no, so, yeah, I'll definitely start seeing you."

Blaise smiled contentedly as she snuggled into him, he smelled her scent and inhaled it deeply.

She smelled so good, of flowers and vanilla and cinnamon, it made him feel so good.

**I'll be fine if you stay by my side...  
**

Blaise didn't know what he'd do without her. He loved her. Beside him, Hermione was thinking exactly the same things.

She didn't know what she'd do without the quiet, handsome, Italian wizard. She sighed in contentment as he pulled her even closer to him.

**  
Never felt this way in my whole life,  
**

**Never had this feeling before tonight,  
**

**I can't get you off my mind…  
**

**Cause you shine, Girl.  
**

**Oh, you know you shine. **

Blaise didn't think that he'd ever felt so happy before, he was sure that he'd never ever felt for someone what he now felt for Hermione.

He'd never had such a good time kissing anybody, kissing her had been an experience to rival any happy memory that he'd ever had.

He had never been able to stop thinking about her. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried, hell, he had tried, tried pretty damned hard too.

She was permanently on his mind, totally impossible to stop thinking about, whether he liked it or not.

Hermione had a special sort of glow, a happiness that seemed to exude from her figure to infect everyone else.

There was a certain purity about her that he had never seen before.

She was so happy and hyper and helpful and so… totally _Hermione_ that she was impossible to resist.

Blaise was something of a womanizer, for him to be like this about anyone was crazy. A good friend of his had once said that he was such a player because he was trying to get over Hermione.

**Your eyes are brighter than the sun…  
**

**They make me see that you're the one.  
**

**Your smile takes my breath away, and leaves me with nothing to say.**

You aren't like any other girl that I've met in this whole world.

You're so much more than they can be,  


**So won't you please just be with me?  
**

Blaise looked into Hermione's brown- hazel eyes and he felt, if possible, even happier. They were sparkling with life, energy, intelligence and playfulness.

All while he'd lived with her, Blaise had started memorizing the little things that made her _her_...

He'd come to love her for all her little details; come to be able to read her mood through her beautifully expressive eyes.

Right now, he eyes said that she was happy, ecstatic even. Blaise was so much more sure that she was the one for him, he loved her so much.

She smiled a shy smile at him and Blaise was caught by her raw beauty. He couldn't say anything, he was too in love, and she was too beautiful. It was too intense to take.

Blaise ad always felt like he was missing something, that he was empty somehow, for the first time in years Blaise felt that he was whole.

He'd never met a girl like her; all the girls seemed to lack something that she had in abundance.

She was so amazingly kind, with a killer sense of humor, and so many other wonderful traits that he could name off the top of his head. In his opinion, no girl could come close to having what she had.

He couldn't imagine wanting to be with anybody other than her.

**I'll be fine if you just stay the night…**

"Will you stay the night with me, Hermione?" He asked her.

She nodded and asked, "Does this mean that we're official now?"

Blaise grinned and replied, "I'd really like nothing more."

She tilted her head so she could look at him; he looked straight into her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her soft mouth.

**Author's note:**

**What did you guys think? Hope you liked it.**

**Please leave me a review, your reviews make me feel amazing!**

**Much love, Sultana.**


End file.
